Simplemente Genderberder
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: todo era la bella rutina del lugar, los arboles moviéndose al son del viento, mientras que los pájaros cantaban y un vórtice espacio-tiempo-dimensión se abría cerca de la arboleda de manzanos. Todo normal… momento ¿vórtices? Es mas que nada una comedia entre gray garden, y garden gray espero que les agrade. pasen a leer, es gratis uwu
1. ¿Vortice?

Bueno es un fic que escribo cuando estoy de animos y no me sale nada en el otro X3, asi que bueno, espero que se rian un poco y dejen un review uwu.

 _Gray garden no es mio sino de alguien mas ¿¡Entendido!?_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: ¿Vortices?**

Etihw y Kcalb como siempre se encontraban desayunando en su sala del trono, la paz reinaba en aquel lugar, que a veces era interrumpida por los intentos de sonrojar al peliblanco de la diosa. Pero de ahí en más, todo era la bella rutina del lugar, los arboles moviéndose al son del viento, mientras que los pájaros cantaban y un vórtice espacio-tiempo-dimensión se abría cerca de la arboleda de manzanos. Todo normal… momento ¿vórtices?

-Estúpido Ángel Jefe, te dije que no entraras- hablo un chico de bufanda gris.

-Donde estamos- comento un chico de corto cabello verde y lentes rojisos.

-No se…- comento una chica sexy de larga cabellera grisácea.

-No ese es el castillo blackblack- (n/a: o como se llame) señalo un rubio.

-Parece serlo, pero porque salimos de ahí…- cuestiono sierto pelinegro que ya se había levantado.-Lo mejor será ir a ver ¿no creen?-

Ya habían avanzado un buen trecho cuando una jovencita de cabellos verdes que recojia manzana los vio.

-¡Ahhhhhh! Otra vez nos invaden- se asustó la peli verde –Pero ahora no les será tan fácil, me eh entrenado-

Dicho esto hiso una pose extraña de lo que sería un karateca o algo así.

-Que dices! Si tú nos estas invadiendo a nosotros- hablo un ojicarmezi molesto –aparte esa pose no sería nada contra mi ninjutsu-

Siguió el chico mientras hacia una pose aún más rara que la de la chica.

-Oigan no creen que esto es un poco raro- comento el rubio hacia sus mayores que le acompañaban –Es como si fueran el mismo Idiota –

-Eso duele Froze- comento el chico que seguía en empates en su lucha contra la chica -¿Cómo es posible que sepas cada una de mis tecnicas?-

-Lo mismo digo… yo era la única que sabía utilizar fuego verde… ¡y ahora tu!- exclamo mientras se lanzaba a él con un puño envuelto en llamas –Me quitaras el protagoniismoooooo-

-Digo lo mismo- contesto el chico apuntando un puño de fuego verde a la cara de la chica.

Ya estaba a punto de estampar puño con puño, cuando una chica de coletas rubias llego.

-Y ahora porque gritaste Yosafi… oh ya veo- Más que nada su vista se fijó en los acompañantes más que en los peleadores -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Oh, yo soy Frozen- comenzó a hablar el rubio. –Y el chico cabeza hueca de ahí es Yosafire-

-Yo soy Etihw- hablo el pelinegro y sonrió a su pequeña acompañante quien se escondía tras el –Y esta bella diablesa es Kcalb-

-Yo soy Wodash- comento la seria belleza de cabellera gris.

-yo soy alel…- comenzó a hablar el de la bufanda pero fue interrumpido.

-Wahh esto si es raro- comento la chica de lentes mientras se acercaba a su "amiga". –Yo igual soy Yosafire y ella es froze-

-Tiene que ser una broma cierto- murmuro la chica de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

-Nop, es absolutamente la verdad- comento el chico de cabello negro y vestiduras claras con una sonrisa.

*en el castillo blancblack*

-Sentiste esas 6 presencias- comento una pelinegra de mirada grisácea, mientras movía la pieza en su tablero de ajedrez.

-…- el chico solo asistió y movió su pieza.

-uhmmm… se siente como una loli, una chica sexy, un guapo pervertido, un chico reservado y un hiperactivo- comento la chica mientras movía su alfil –ah jaque-

-Como rayos!... y ¿no olvidaste a uno?- comento el peliblanco mientras pensaba como zafarse de aquella encrucijada para no perder otra vez.

-Ah sí… es que su presencia es casi nula… un tipo con bufanda- sonrio la chica. –Lo mejor será esperar a que vengan-

El chico continuo viendo las piezas de ajedrez, como si en algún momento por arte de magia les salieran patitas y se moviesen.

*de camino al castillo*

-Que rayos! No entiendo nada- Gritaron al unísono los peli verdes –Como es posible que aparte de mundos haya dimensiones-

-Lo había oído como teoría, pero jamás me intereso saber más de cómo crear un mundo- comento el dios recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la pequeña peliblanca –Estaba lo suficiente bien con lo que sabía… Y díganme, ¿Soy linda en este lugar?-

-Claro que si! La señorita etihw es muy bella!- exclamo la peli verde con el pecho repleto de orgullo.

-En fin- suspiro la rubia –Lo mejor será que lleguemos cuanto antes al castillo, solo esperemos que los demás no nos noten-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora mismo se encontraban entrando al castillo, la sensual ángel se encontraba observando todo con un ojo crítico, mientras que su acompañante iba con las manos en la nuca importándole un reverendo comino que ocurriese a su alrededor. El solo quería volver a su casa para… para…. Bueno seguramente vagaría por el lugar. Pero mejor en su casa que en otro lugar. Siguió avanzando sin percatarse que se había separado del grupo y mientras que los demás habían tomado las escaleras de la derecha, el había tomado las de la izquierda.

Mientras por otro lado, todos casi llegaban, en ese instante Etihw se preguntaba ¿Por qué rayos tenía un castillo con tantos escalones? O mejor dicho con tantos pisos, si él y kcalb solo utilizaban 1… ah ahora lo recordaba, de ese modo podrían ver a todos desde la ventana sin contar que también era un buen centro turístico. Llegaron ante la gran puerta, entonces como si estuvieran sincronizados los dos peli verdes abrieron las grandes puertas de golpe.

-Srta. Etihw… traemos visitas- comento Frozen, avergonzado por la actitud de su amiga; pero no más que su reflejo, quien quería asesinar a su amigo por la falta de respeto a los gobernantes de aquella dimencion.

-Oh, veo que han llegado todos -Sonrió la diosa mientras se acercaba - Sean bienvenidos chicos-

-Oh vamos no soy tan linda como yosafire decía- murmuro el dios para que la otra no le escuchara.

-Ni tu eres tan guapo como yo creía… solo pervertido…- contesto con otro murmuro y cara desilusionada la pelinegra.

-disculpe, la grosería de mi dios, Srta. Etihw – hablo la belleza de un solo ojo. –Pero queríamos pedirle alojo en lo que descubrimos el modo de volver a casa-

-Si, claro- contesto la chica de los cristales blancos –Esto será interesante-

-Muchas gracias- contesto con una reverencia la chica.

-Porque a mi nunca me trata con tanto respeto y eso que dirijo (de algún modo junto a kcalb) su mundo- murmuro el chico a quien podría llamarse su confidente de noches de ebriedad. Que en esos momentos no se encontraba. –Oigan… y Alela-

El chico seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, caminando lentamente por los pasillos desolados del castillo, Se preguntaba si algún día podría ser algo mas que un amigo de Wodahs… iba caminando tan absorto en estas ideas, fantasías y suspiros que no se percató cuando se topo con algo pequeño o mejor dicho alguien; una chiquilla de baja estatura con dos pequeñas coletas colgándole de los lados, y con un parche parecido al de el.

-Que rayos! Fíjate por donde caminas…- grito la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza, sin subir la mirada para ver quién era a quien había agredido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el chico buscando a todos lados a sus acompañantes, luego bajo la mirada, -¿Quién eres tu?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué haces en el castillo y quien eres?-

-mientras con los etihws, kcalbs, yosafires, Frozes y Wodahs-

La sala permanecía en silencio, mientras los unos se veían a los otros. La pequeña de cabellos blancos observaba al chico de mismo color que se encontraba detrás de la diosa. El de cabellos negros se discutía si ir a buscar a su amigo o seguir disfrutando de aquella situación tan incómoda.

-Y…bien… S-supongo que iré a buscar a Alela- Susurro el de cabellos negros para salir pero la voz de su reflejo le detuvo

-No tan rápido, antes debemos decidir cómo llamarnos para no confundir a los lectores- hablo con suma seriedad –Seria muy incómodo que los nombres fueran lo mismo siempre, y confuso-

-En eso tiene razón…- contesto la chica de cabellos grises.

-Si es solo por los lectores entonces que los chicos sean con mayúsculas y las chicas con minúsculas y listo- murmuro la chica de coletas como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No quiero!- exclamo el chico de cabellos verdes –Ahora cada que digan mi nombre parecerá que me gritan-

-Claro que no YOSAFIRE…. Bien… si lo parece… pero creo que me servirá- murmuro el de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eres cruel…- Contesto con grandes gotas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Entonces… ¿ya me puedo ir por Alela?- pregunto ETIHW

-Recuerda ahora es ALELA- Corrigió la de lentes, mientras apuntaba al chico con el dedo.

-P…pero ya me acostumbre a solo decirle Alela…-

-Bueno supongo que podría ser una excepción ya que nosotros le decimos Grora- Hablo la diosa mientras sonreía.

-Bien sea como sea solo lo iré a buscar-

Ya iba a salir cuando se escuchó un toque en la puerta, para que a continuación fuera abierta.

-Srta. Etihw, encontré un chico sospechoso- hablo una chiquilla de baja estatura mientras arrastraba a alguien que parecía amarrado con una bufanda.

-Alelaaaa- grito el dios acercándose a su amigo –no me vuelvas a dejar solo-

-Kami…. Cuídese, y por favor cumpla su cometido con kcalb- murmuro el chico medio moribundo.

-Nooooo, no mueras- dramatizo el hombre mientras sostenía la cabeza del de la bufanda.-Ahora quien cantara conmigo después de tomar; quien compartirá sus experiencias inamorosas conmigo (el pobrecillo nunca tenia amorosas) y sobre todo, quien… quien… bueno ya saben, quien será mi amigo y todo eso-

-… a que se refiere con su cometido….- murmuro la chica de cabello gris, mientras una aura negra empezaba a desprenderse de ella. –y conque ustedes eran quienes dejaban todos los viernes la cocina echa un desastre-

-no digas esas cosas en un momento tan triste como este, Wod, uno de nosotros esta muriendo-

-Pero yo no…- iba a comentar el peligris pero fue callado por la mano del pelinegro.

-Ves hasta se ah quedado sin habla-

-¿quiénes son ellos srta etihw?- pregunto en un murmuro grora

-Ellos son nosotros pero en otra dimensión donde somos el sexo opuesto- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-oh ya veo... Y como soy yo, a que soy apuesto-

-pues...- arrastro las palabras etihw

-no me digas que soy...eso- murmuro señalando el chico que estaba envuelto en una bufanda

-si lo que eres muajajaja eso te pasa por ser tan cruel karma- grito el chico parándose como podía, y intentando deshacerse de la bufanda -momento... ¿Me estoy ofendiendo solito?-

-... Idiota- murmuro la ángel jefe mientras le daba un palmada en la cabeza-

* * *

 _Y que? Les gusto, jejeje, si lo se esta algo raro pero tenia flojera de rectificarlo y pum asi quedo uwu…. Creo que me meresco un lindo tierno y adorable review, o ya de aperdis un jitomataso uwu bueno, en fin, Xion-chan 14 se despide Chao cuídense y emm… (-Si tienen tiempo pasense a mi fic de Mogeko castle-) digan no al bulling (V: lo dice quien le hace bulling a alela) jajajaja… bueno adiooos_


	2. ¡Pijamada!

Bueno, antes que nada, ningún personaje es mio, si lo fueran emmm… humm… no creo que es perfecto tal y como es jaja. Es de Ogekom ovo… ya que no se me la versión grande de su seudónimo.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Pijamada

Lejos de toda la conmoción del castillo se encontraba un chico que cargaba con las bolsas del mandado, y unas especias que había recolectado. Había sido un día muy tranquilo, y ya dentro del castillo se le hiso aún más tranquilo, sin peli verdes que corrieran de aquí para allá, sin ángeles tuertos persiguiendo gatos o algo así, al llegar puso todo su botín en la mesa de la cocina, y comenzó a guardar todo en sus respectivos lugares, entonces escucho algo extraño; Que provenía de arriba.

-No! Eso sí que no!- bien conocía la vos de quien decía eso, pero jamás había escuchado la de quien le secundaba.

-no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que ella yo tampoco!- el peli gris soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a transportarse al lugar de donde provenía tal jaleo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a 11 personas ahí. No tardó mucho en descubrir que ocurría ahí, o al menos quienes eran los visitantes.

-Oh! WOD justo a tiempo, Te presento a nosotros de otra dimensión; justo ahora estábamos discutiendo en donde se quedaran a dormir ¿Qué opinas de que se queden con ellos mismos? A que sería divertido- al chico no le importaba donde dormirían si se quedaban o no, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que posiblemente se acabarían la mitad de las reservas de alimentos y que no le daría tiempo de cocinar todo. Y también ¿Por qué le llamaban con mayúsculas?

-por mí no hay problema- comento el chico mientras veía a su reflejo que de igual forma le miraba indiferente. –Bueno, y si no les molesta iré a preparar la cena-

Ya se iba a marchar cuando la belleza de un ojo comento

-Voy contigo, así será más rápido- y sin más ambos se fueron

-bien con ellos ya son 4 votos a nuestro favor- comento Etihw, pues si hubiera sido chicos con chicos, temía bastante por lo que ese pervertido le pudiera hacer a su Kcalb, aunque este peliblanco temía mas sobre que le haría hacer a la pequeña diablesa.

-Pero… yo no quiero estar con ella/el- hablaron alela,grora,yosafire y YOSAFIRE.

-Pero ya fue decidido, así que no hay vuelta atrás.- comento con autoridad la pelinegra.

-Ya verán que se vuelven buenos amigos- continuo con una sonrisa ETIHW.

Los cuatros se vieron entre si y se resignaron, aunque de cierta forma Grora, pensó que eso podría ser algo divertido….

La cena acabo pronto y todos se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **-Con los YoSaFiReS-**

-Y ni te atrevas a cruzar esta línea entendido- gritaba la chica señalando una línea roja que había separado su habitación en dos.

-Ni que te quisiera hacer algo- comento entre dientes el chico que dormiría en el suelo, con 4 cobijas. –Y por eso odio a las chicas-

-Los chicos son muy pervertidos, así que no te creo- señalo la chica mientras se preparaba para dormir. –Así que si te atreves, bien sabes que se nuestras debilidades-

-Y yo también las sé, así que si quieres vemos quien las saca a la luz primero- sonrió el chico mientras se quitaba bajo las cobijas los pantalones esa noche parecía que haría calor.

-Acepto el trato- finalizo la chica, le demostraría a ese tipo que ella era una mejor "Yosafire" de lo que él podría ser.

 **-Con los FrOzE-**

El silencio permanecía en el lugar, el chico se había acostado inmediatamente de llegar igual en silencio, la chica pensaba en las mil y una babosadas que podría hacer su querida amiga, desde dejar dormir a su alter ego afuera de la casa hasta quemar toda la villa por alguna estupidez. En definitiva tenía que conciliar el sueño, y con esos dos juntos estaba segura de que no podría pegar el ojo, así que se levantó y dirigió a la cocina, su dorado cabello reposaba sobre su espalda, y su ojo aún era cubierto, amaba que fuera así. Ya en la cocina tomo un vaso con agua, eso siempre le refrescaba y hacía pensar mejor, quizás debería ir a la biblioteca, al cabo siempre estaban ahí esos extraños mogekos que al parecer Vivian ahí.

-te acompañare- susurro el chico que se suponía que debía de dormir. –Tengo que encontrar el modo de que volvamos, ya que no creo que nadie más quiera investigar-

-… bien… vamos- hablo la chica mientras salían a la oscuridad de la noche

 **-Con Alela y Grora-**

-…. Como es posible que el primer hombre que duerme en mi habitación soy yo…. Es patético –Murmuro la chica mientras abrazaba a una de sus almohadas-

-Digo lo mismo- comento el chico que aún estaba al margen de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-… -la chica sonrió ladinamente y coloco una mano en el pecho en señal de indignación –Está bien que estoy plana pero soy chica sabes-

-Sabes que a eso no me refería- Reclamo el chico –Aparte donde dormiré yo!-

-uh… creo que hay un poco de paja…- murmuro la chica.

-M…me harás dormir en paja- Hablo un poco más fuerte de lo usual, mostrando el terror a la comezón que venía como consecuencia de esta acción.

-… ah… tendría que ir al pueblo y ya es tarde… bien te daré unas cobijas- y así hiso, pero más que cobijas parecían ser solo 2 sabanas. El chico se resignó y acomodo estas dos telas a modo de que no se traspasara el frio a través del suelo, con un poco de suerte no helaría aquella noche.

Ambos ya se encontraban acostados, la chica permaneció en silencio; para luego voltearlo a ver.

-A ti te gusta WODAHS, verdad- Pregunto el chico, preparando su trampa; conseguiría su venganza a toda costa.

-… tú debes saber eso…- respondió el chica dándole la espalda.

-Bueno, es que yo que tú me sentiría desconfiada, si una chica como mi wod, estuviera con el… digo, ella es todo lo opuesto a ti- comento el chico viéndola, pero ella solo hacia como si le ignorara, pero en verdad él tenía razón… tan solo a primera vista bajo el cuello de ambas se notaban dos grandes razones.

-¿Sabías que si ella se fija en él, ambos nos quedaríamos solos?- hablo seria la chica, sabía que su reflejo también sentiría celos de aquello, y por lo que había visto su relación no era la más unida.

-… rayos, ahora que lo pienso ambos son compatibles- murmuro el chico. Para que luego el lugar quedara en silencio.

 **Wodashes**

Bueno, aquí no ocurrió mucho, ambos ya se encontraban dormidos, ambos dormían en la cama, pues, bueno no les interesaba mucho quien durmiese en esta o quien no, al día siguiente tendría que madrugar tan solo para hacer todo el desayuno.

 **EtIhWs**

La sala permanecía en silencio, ambos habían decidido que lo mejor sería que cada uno tendría su cama. Acomodadas cada una de forma paralela.

-Disculpa por haber dicho que no eras linda, pero para mí Kcalb es la más bella- hablo el chico mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el suéter.

-Si, comprendo, supongo que para alguien tú serás guapo- contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-jajá, te tengo una propuesta sobre nuestros Kcalb – comento el chico mientras se acostaba en la cama

-te escucho

 **Kcalbs**

Bueno… sabemos que ambos hablan menos que Uomi o mejor dicho menos que dos libros... seeh libros. Así que no hay mucho que narrar. Él estaba dormido en un sillón mientras que ella en el ataúd, como caballero que es el. Ambos descansaban sintiendo como si dos depredadores planearan como capturar a dos conejitos blancos.

* * *

 _Tengo peresa y estrés asi que conformence con este epi medio flojo u,u… parate es solo la introducción y presentación del problema nwn, espero que se hayan divertido y hayan comido frutas y verduras (¿?) haaaaaagggg creo que nada mas ovo, ah si, alela es el niño porque ahí fue donde conoci ese nombre XD ya que en el TGG normal a grora le dicen bueno solo grora, encambio en el otro si le dicen alela. Bueno eso es todo bye bye ahhh sierto respuestas_

 **Judithlaseedriana:** Es molestable ovo, y claaaaaaro "interezante" XD. Si son puras cosas raras en este fic XD

 **paulakawaii:** que bueno que te gusto nwn, y tu nombre se me hace conocido…. Hummm quien sabe, y si alguien te mira raro tu mirala aun mas raro nwO! Te lo recomiendo oke no…

 **MisSmaLyan** : gracias QwQ, y pues tan solo te dire que eti (niño) hiso una sala secreta de karaoke para cantar canciones dolidas con Alela (¿?) son unos loquishos esos dos nwn, espero seguir contando con tus reviews, y emmm de echo, desde hace tiempo lo estuve pensando asi que bueno esta cosa extraña salio. En fin bye bye


	3. ¡¡Sandias!

Bien después de milenios aun mas largos que los que Kcalb estuvo encerrado en quiensabedonde aquí esta el cappitulo tan esperado de gender berder nvn/ espero que os agrade

-Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece solo las idioteces que dicen :D disfrutenlas-

Y ahí estaban los dos ángeles jefes viendo la escena. Pintura por las paredes, los alelas saliendo de la cocina ebrios, Los dos peli verdes sentados sobre una persona chamuscada tomando el té riendo, Los frozen sentados en el piso con varios libros alrededor, los etihws hablando amenamente en la misma mesa que los yosafires y los kcalbs…. Bueno… ellos se encontraban hechos ovillo en una esquina, totalmente sonrojados con las manos cubriéndoles el rostro. Los dos de los parches se preguntaron qué rayos había ocurrido, ellos solo habían ido a comprar un poco más de comida, por solo un par de horas; regresan y el castillo estaba patas arriba.

Al notar la presencia de los dos Angeles Jefes, el castillo se silenció, y los ojos se fijaron en estos dos. Entonces, rompiendo la extrema tensión en el ambiente algo rojo que había en el techo callo en el pulcro traje del chico y en la cabellera de la chica ¿Acaso era sandia? Todos sintieron la muerte venir, a excepción de los rubios que solo los vieron de reojo y los kcalbs que aún permanecían absortos en su sonrojo… bueno no mejor dicho, no todos, solo los que eran la parte "Alegre" de la relación (Seamos sinceros, ni Kcalb, ni wod, ni frozen son muy alegres que digamos)

-Limpien esto- ordeno el chico, al ver que todos los "Alegres de la relación" trataban de huir de la ira de los parchados. Aunque algunos eran más lentos que otros todos abandonaron la sala, pero, los dos peli verdes regresaron al notar que habían dejado algo. Al ponerlo sobre sus hombros y avanzar, la mirada gélida de los Ángeles les perforo, siendo detenidos por la exclamación del Ángel

– Pero antes, quiero saber que ocurrió… vamos a la biblioteca, ver este caos, me desconcentra….-

-N…no creo que sea posible- murmuro la peli verde.

-¿… porque?- pregunto el tuerto.

-… Está en reparaciones… Al parecer no es anti fuego…. (y menos fuego verde)- Trato de reír la chica, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Q…Quemaron la biblioteca?- titubeo el ángel jefe tratando de analizar la información con notable ira contenida. Mirando a los dos peli verdes. La sexy angel solo los miraba con reprobación.

-S…si pero madamas, y fue porque esto llego aquí- contesto el chico, jalando al cadáver incinerado.

-… será mejor que vayamos a la cocina…- murmuro el hombre mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea… - murmuro la rubia, cerrando el libro que tenia en manos y señalando a los dos ebrios que aun trataban de avanzar.

-… Bien… vayamos entonces a la sala del trono- contesto el Ángel mientras sus posibilidades se acababan con su paciencia.

-No, ahí no… - comento la diablesa aun echa ovillo en una esquina.

-Lo logro!- hablo Alela refiriéndose a su amigo de borracheras–¡Wooooh! ¡Bien echo! ¡Esto merece una buena botella!-

-Q…que lograron…- murmuro la sobre- protectora hermana, mientras iba a el auxilio de la pequeña. –y nada de alcohol para ti-

-Que no logramos… es la pregunta correcta- tercio Etihw con una sonrisa igual que la de su copia. Mientras regresaba solo porque… Yolo, quería estar en escena. Mirando a su respectivo amor. Que solo se sonrojo aún más.

El silencio se hiso en esa habitación cargada de emociones, odio, perversión, felicidad, nerviosismo, neutralidad, furia contenida. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? Pues bien, todo había comenzado esa mañana.

 **YoSaFiReS**

La mañana brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, los dioses planeaban, los diablos buscaban postres, los rubios leían, los de lentes desayunaban aun desperezándose y los tuertos por culpa de un gato… ellos renovaban con ayuda de Morfeo energías… bueno ellos seguían domados, nada fuera de lo normal… bueno la palabra normal siempre seria relativa.

-Bien y con que comenzamos- murmuro el chico mientras comía su cereal. Y veía el laberinto de la caja.

-No se… lo primero era ir a ver a froze pero no están…- murmuro la chica mientras igual comía cereal. –Lo mejor será esperar a que regresen a casa, si no se enojaran.-

-¿Desde cuándo los Yosafires no buscamos a frozen?-murmuro el chico con cierta flojera en su mirada. -¿Qué es lo segundo en la lista?-

-humm… ir a regar las flores…- contesto la chica bostezando, Si, la noche anterior había hecho una lista con lo que un buen Yosafire haría. Se sentía un poco cansada, pero seguro después de un buen baño se sentiría bien!... momento! ¿Se bañaría en la misma casa con un chico?... Wow… eso jamás había estado en sus planes.

-Tranquila, ni que tú fueras mi tipo- murmuro con una sonrisa, el chico mientras acababa su cereal. La chica solo le lanzo una mirada molesta y se retiró a bañar. Refunfuñando cosas sobre su constante odio a los chicos.

Cuando ambos peli-verdes ya estaban listos ambos fueron hacia el jardín. Aunque no ocurrió nada, ya que ambos no querían que las plantas sufrieran por sus repetitivas peleas… ya que ambos habían leído un libro sobre flores que decía que estas escuchaban y según las palabras ellas se pondrían bien o mal. Así que se mantuvieron cuidando su jardín.

-…- Suspiro el chico mientras regaba la mitad de jardín que le tocaban y pensaba en quien arreglaría su jardín.

-Lo estás haciendo mal- comento la chica mientras se asomaba sobre su hombro

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?- comento el chico volteándola a ver.

-A las plantas primero se les afloja primero la tierra y luego se riegan, de lo contrario, la tierra no absorberá el agua. – comento ella mientras apuntaba con la pala al chico.

-Ya lo sé pero "Alguien" solo tiene una sola pala y dos regaderas- comento el chico mientras recalcaba el Alguien, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-No dejare que si Froze me ayuda, se ensucie las manos con la tierra-

-Si lo sé, pero es algo patético, ahora dame esa pala- comento arrebatándole la palita. La verdad es que el igual pensaba lo mismo acerca de cuando Froze le ayudara pero no lo quería decir. O al menos no quería darle la razón a ella.

Al acabar sus labores de jardinería decidieron, ir a buscar a sus amores, quizás ya tendrían hambre, y podrían ir a comer algo juntos. Caminaron por el lugar.

-Vaya, este lugar es igual- murmuro el chico, mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba alrededor, -y mira incluso hay unos macaroni y rawberry-

-En tu mundo se llaman así?, no suena un poco femenino?- cuestiono la chica mientras las señalaba.

-Supongo que fue una broma de ETIHW, cuando nos nombró- comento el chico, -La verdad jamás había pensado en eso.-

-Oh, vaya, pues que poco curioso eres- murmuro la chica queriéndose burlar.

-Tampoco es como si tú supieras porque se llaman así... - Comentó el chico viéndola de reojo. Y notando que la mirada de la chica cambiaba a una de vergüenza.-lo sabía-

Después de ese triunfo de parte de él, ella solo se limitó a mirarle enojada. Siguieron caminando sin notar las 3 presencias que les observaban.

-Qué es eso...- pregunto la chica señalando un tumulto de mogekos, ángeles y demonios.

-Solo esperemos que no sea una orgia a plena calle- comentó el chico tratando de ver que era.

-Lleven sus sandías! Sandías gratis! Llévenle Llévenle, si llevas una y aguantas otra te las llevas, Llévenle Llévenle- pregonaba un mogeko encima de una caja llena de sandías. A su alrededor se escuchaban los gritos de todos aquellos que querían una sandía gratis.

-Oh, vaya eso si es nuevo- comentó el chico viendo la escena.

-Aquí siempre hay cosas genialosas -sonrió la chica aunque dentro de ella sabía que eso era sumamente raro.

-Hummm... Ya veo... Lo mejor será que vaya por un...-

-No, yo voy, tu quédate aquí y observa como se hace- exclamó extasiada la peli verde, y también algo atropelladamente. Casi casi, al finalizar la oración ya se había ido, solo faltaba la típica nube de caricatura en señal de que se había ido.

-Si claro, normal.- comentó el chico de forma seria viendo como ella se peleaba por las sandías. Entonces de la nada sintió como su mandíbula cambiaba de posición por una fuerza externa originaria de una extremidad larga. En pocas palabras, recibió una patada en la cara.

-Quien eres tú, y que le haces a yosafire - comentó una chica de coletas autora de la patada.

-Yo soy YOSAFIRE - comentó el chico mientras se sobaba la mandíbula.

-No mientas- acusó la chica de vestiduras verdes mientras lo señalaba -yosafire es mujer no hombre y no porque lo digas en mayúsculas significa que eres otra persona-

-Yo soy su versión masculina- artículo mientras movía su mandíbula tratando de que dejara de doler.

-Eso es más falso que decir que Grora quiere a wod y que un vórtice espacio, tiempo y dimensión aparezca. Así que di la verdad

-P...pero... -Macarona... Él dice la verdad, tiene la misma esencia que ella- comentó rawberry mientras lo olfateaba. Una vocecilla dentro de él se burló "uhhh... Dice que hueles a mujer."

-Eso puede ser simplemente porque él sea un acosador que durmió en su casa.

-Pero su sangre sabe igual- comentó la pequeña demonio mientras como buena catadora de vino (en este caso sangre) oxigenaba una copa de este líquido rojo. ¿Cuándo le había hecho el corte? ni el mismo lo sabía. - hummm... Siempre me eh preguntado a que sabía yosafire kukuku ¿TE PUEDO COMER?-

-Eh?-

Fue un momento silencioso que duro unos minutos, el chico literalmente sentía como lo devoraban con la mirada. En realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues hasta cierto modo ella se podría catalogar como su amiga igual y si comenzaba una pelea con ella, posiblemente perdería la apuesta.

-Me pregunto si sabrás mejor marinado, tostado, frito o con alguna fruta…- comento la chica viéndolo con estrellitas –oh, aun mejor con salsa de gusano-

-M…macaroni… la podrías alejar de mí, por favor?- comento el chico dando un paso de ella.

-Soy Macarona- comento la chica –Pero está bien, solo por la confusión… ¿Y Yosafire- chica?-

-Allá, buscando una sandía- comento el chico señalando el lugar específico. Y agradeciendo mentalmente por que la caníbal ahora se encontraba dormida.

-Oh… ya eso no es normal…- comento la chica –Aunque… quizás pueda llevar unas 15… y con eso entretener un poco el estómago de rawberry…hummm… nos vemos luego~ - comentó la chica para irse a por varias sandias. Quien diría que esa pequeña chica fuera tan fuerte.

Decidió avanzar a la biblioteca, sí que su otra yo, se tardaba mucho. Avanzo a paso lento aun con la esperanza de que ella le alcanzara, se puso a pensar que pasaría si no volverían, si su mundo se encontraba bien puesto que ninguno de los gobernantes o posibles gobernantes estaban. Entonces sintió unos brazos por la espalda.

-Me extrañaste linda- el susurro simple le hiso tener un escalofrió, no podía ser que le siguiera hasta ese mundo. Inmediatamente dio un puñetazo hacia el rostro de este ser. –Tan ruda como siempre-

¿Había dicho RudA? Que, acaso se veía igual de chaparro como ella, o con el cabello tan lago, o quizás con pechonalidad, ¡NO! Este tipo debía de ser idiota, y el que creía que había dejado a todos los idiotas fuera de ese y otros mundos. Entonces fue cuando el chico de ojos amarillos y cabello café/rosado/rojizo/ se recobró del trancazo, y enfoco mejora el causante de su dolor en la parte baja del estómago.

-WAHHH! Un TIPO! Donde quedo mi yosafire! – comento el chico que desde hace respondía al nombre de emalf.

-Tipo tu abuela! Yo soy YOSAFIRE- comento el chico algo enojado. –Maldito pervertido con lentes, yo solo soy para FROZE, ¿Entiendes?-

-oh… deja vu… esa tal Froze debe ser muy popular con los peli verdes de lentes rojos…- murmuro el chico poniendo su dedo en su mentón.

-no, yo amo a FROZE con mayúsculas, no a froze con minúsculas- explico el peli verde, enojado.

-cuál es la diferencia?-

-Las letras que no las notas estúpido!-

-estúpido- le secundo la chica. Llegando con 2 sandias.

-Mi amor, por fin te encuentro, espero que me disculpes por haberte confundido con este impostor– cometo el de los lentes tratando de acercarse a ella.

-¿Impostor…?- comento YOSAFIRE viéndolo con un aura que ardía de rabia.

-Mi amor…- comento yosafire con la misma aura de ira pura.

Entonces simplemente sucedió, todo se incendió y con ello parte de la escuela y toda la biblioteca, solo gracias a que los frozen habían sacado varios de los libros para leerlos mientras comían, claro eran libros serios, mejor dicho eran todos los libros serios del lugar, los demás hablaban cosas irrelevantes.

-… Wodahs nos matara- comentaron ambos peli verdes viendo el incendio.

-.-.-.-.

Bien nvn acabado capítulo 3, verán el trabajo que me costó hacerlo, xD esta es la segunda vez que lo escribo. En fin comentarios ovo.

: Ese será un misterio que me llevare a la tumba (¿?)… okay no, pero aun asi tardare mucho en revelarlo hasta a ti.

Judithlaseedriana: Vamos Alela y Grora no son TAN peligrosos… a lo mucho auto destructivos pero meh.

MisSmaLyan:Sip no pasara nada entre yosafires, aunque según se ahora ya se llevan mejor nvn.

SombraBrillo: ahí esta tu Emalf xD

Paulakawaii: de echo no me gusta Wattpat XD, auqneu quizás empiece a subir historias ahí… también note que sigues mis videos en youtube 7w7.

PatoTsun: jajajaja nadie se imagina lo que han hecho los etis muajajajajaja.

Sakura1234567890 : Esa información es cofidencial

SNKDH:Fuff si te dijera cuando tarde.

En fin hasta la siguiente nvn sean felices, coman frutas y verdades… digo verduras, emmm… regálenme una sandia xD en fin chao ya tengo miedo… digo sueño XD nananana bye Xion-chan14 se despide.

.habra una sandia


End file.
